Game Controls
Campaign Moving an Army or Agent Left click to select the army / agent on the campaign map and right click to choose the destination on the map. The highlighted green area represents the max distance the army / agent can move during one turn. Destinations requiring more than one turn to complete will draw a line from the source agent/army to the destination with different colors for each turn. Army / Agent Actions When the army or agent is adjacent to another army / agent / city / castle, right click on the target object for a list of actions that can be taken by your army / agent. For instance, placing a diplomat next to a foreign settlement and then right clicking on the settlement will give the player the option of entering into diplomatic negotiations. Moving an army next to a foreign settlement and right clicking allows the player to attack the settlement. Battles Movement and Attack To move units, left click to select (either the flag on the map or the unit card at the bottom of the screen) and right click on the intended destination. Holding CNTL while left clicking will add or remove units from the selection, holding SHIFT while left clicking (the unit cards only) will select all units in a row from the currently selected unit to the unit clicked on. To make units run using the mouse, double click on the destination. To make the units attack, right click on the enemy; double clicking makes them charge. Alt + Right click will have units switch to their other weapon if available (Sword/Lance, Melee/Missile). Control Bar The Control Bar is on the bottom of the battle screen. The functions of each button will be explained from left to right. The Mini-map Indicates the general terrain and unit locations. Units under personal command are green, AI-controlled allied units are blue and enemy units are red. The plus sign and a minus sign buttons zoom in and out of the mini-map. Speed Controls and Ratio Bar On top of this section is the ratio bar which indicates how successful the battle is progressing; mousing over it shows what percentage of soldiers have died for each faction. Below this is the battle timer. If battles have not been set to no time limits , it will show how much time is left in the battle.Below this are two triangular plus and minus buttons which increase or decrease the speed of the battle. The slowest is speed 0, game paused. The usual game speed is 1, but also has 2x speed and 6x speed (used to cover large distances before battle is joined or speeding up the pursuit phase at the end). Moving the camera while at 2x or 6x speeds will change the speed back to 1x until the camera stops moving. Pause/Play Button Below these buttons is the pause/play button. Clicking once will pause the battle and clicking again will restart the battle. Press the "p" key will also pause or unpause the battle. Orders can be given to units while the battle is paused. Unit Cards To the right of these buttons are unit cards for each unit under personal command (not any allied AI-controlled forces). Units can be selected by left clicking the unit card. Control Wheel The control wheel is located on the right side of the unit cards and is used to control the selected unit. Clockwise from the top: •Top position: Halt – the selected unit will stop performing the current order (attacking/moving, etc.). •1 o'clock position: Flee - the unit will leave the battlefield. Use this to reduce a unit’s losses. This is an organized retreat and the order can be cancelled. • 3 o'clock position:Formation - selects the unit’s formation. Tight formation is suitable for melee combat, Loose formation is suitable for any unit receiving missile fire to reduce casualties. • 5 o'clock position: Run - The unit will run towards the enemy which constitutes a charge. • 6 o'clock position: Guard Area - The unit will remain in place and guard the surrounding area. These units will attack enemy units that enter this guarded space. • 8 o'clock position: Skirmish Mode - Missile Units with this enabled (default) will begin to run away if units near them • 9 o'clock position: Fire At Will - This mode, enabled by default (except for artillery), will cause missile units (except artillery) to fire at whatever units are in their range. Since they can just as easily kill friendly troops as they can the enemy, usually turn this off to prevent this. • 11 o'clock position: Special Ability - This varies from unit to unit and some units have no special abilities. ,All generals have Rally ability, which can stop units from fleeing. Captain of units without a special ability will also have Rally . All other special abilities will be explicitly stated in the unit card. Prisoner Count To right of the control wheel, at the bottom is the prisoner count which shows how many enemy troops have been captured. Gro''up Formation / Group Selection / AI Control_Assist'' To the right of the Prisoner Count are three buttons. The top button is the group formation button which allows multiple units to be put into one or more formations. Below that is the group units button. Grouping units together places them to the right of the units card bar and makes a roman numeral tab in the unit card bar that will select all the units of that group. Use this to quickly concentrate an attack on a single enemy unit or building. The bottom button is the AI control_assist button. This should never be used as the AI will never work in concert with whatever strategy personally employed. Controlling all units manually is easy and the battle can be paused at any time to issue new orders.